houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Phosphophyllite
- Debut= - Post-winter= }} - Manga ▾= - Debut= - New legs= - Post-winter= - New head= - Post-moon= }}}} |Japanese = Tomoyo Kurosawa}} is the main protagonist and the youngest Gem. They're weak, brittle - not suited for battle - and their clumsiness makes them difficult to maintain any other roles. Phos has always wanted to be useful. Phos' initial job was to make a natural history encyclopedia which they progressed very little on. They promised to help Cinnabar find a job suited for them as well. Phos so far is the only gem who has had drastic body and personality changes. From the Official Website : * Their hardness is three and a half. The youngest, at three hundred years old amongst the jewels. They are brittle and weak, so they are not suited for battle. They are clumsy and ineffective and cannot do anything, but they are given the job of completing an Encyclopedia -- The first job they've had since they were born. Appearance Phosphophyllite has mint-green features known by the Gems and the Admirabilis as the Moon People's favorite color. Their hair is short, originally just beneath the ears, but cut shorter in later chapters to imitate Antarcticite's hairstyle. Over the course of the story, parts of their body are replaced with other gems and metals. They lose their original legs when Ventricosus attempts to trade them with the Moon People for her brother. After a failed negotiation with the Moon People, Ventricosus changes her mind and gifts them parts of her brother's shell with agate inside as a replacement, which gave them mobility unbeknownst to any Gems. After losing their arms during winter duties, they were replaced with gold and platinum alloy, which made their arms gold in color and Phos larger in size. Their new arms can shift form and become semi-fluid at will. They also use their alloy to give their shoes heels, likely inspired by Antarcticite. From this point on, Phos carries Antarcticite's blade and uses it during patrol and battles. After losing their head to the Moon People, it was replaced with Lapis Lazuli's head instead. They wear Lapis' hair in a high ponytail when Cairngorm asks then to change it due to them appearing too similar to Lapis. Soon after, it gets cut short by an arrow during an attack. On the Moon, Aechmea replaces Phos' left eye with a synthetic pearl replacement that emits light in the dark. They wear a standard winter uniform and black shoes without socks, occasionally accompanied by long black gloves. Personality Phosphophyllite is clumsy, spoiled, yet witty and have a flexible way of thinking. Phos is the only gem who can talk back to their sensei. They talk big about themself, but are actually aware that their existence is useless. They hide their frustrations by acting naggy and spoiled prior their change. They are eager to fight because they love sensei and want to help them. Yet, due to their brittleness, the first job they got after 300 years of unemployment was being a scholar and making a natural history encyclopedia, which they underestimated. It seems they weren't too creative or accepted the role half-heartedly. They admire the way harder Gems fight. Phosphophyllite tends to do reckless things, and has on many occasions disobeyed sensei. Because of the way the Gems view life, they accept Ventricosus' reason for her betrayal even though they could have become a hostage forever. They don't like hard work but are willing to do it in order to be useful. Phos has a habit of saying I'll do better next time, although it is not always better. They followed Antarc's advice of doing something they are usually unable to do. Phos' fear of being useless was reflected through the ice floes, which communicated their insecurities. Though they didn't attempt to follow it, it made them accidentally lose their arms. Phos is traumatized and shaken by Antarc's abduction. They begin to hallucinate and have nightmares about Antarc being shattered. Because of this (and perhaps due to their physical changes) they say that they don't need to sleep. Later, they become more humble and mellow, but begin to fear the changes they are experiencing despite their initial need to be useful in battle. They also start to distrust and question Kongo-''sensei''. After their head is taken by the Moon People and replaced with Lapis Lazuli's, they become more level-headed, cautious, observation, and manipulative, just as Lapis had been. They now focus more on their own goals and safety of others rather than sensei's. They use a masculine first-person pronoun boku (僕). Character Profiles Vol. 2: * The protagonist. The youngest (300 years old). Just plain weak. Is now trying to help Cinnabar. '' '''Vol. 3:' * The protagonist. Their body is starting to become a mess Vol. 4: * The protagonist. Their hands have gone, and it seems like their heart has too. That's all for now. Vol. 5: * The protagonist. Recently, they seem to be hallucinating in bits and pieces. Vol. 6: * The protagonist. From hereon out, they wish to try their best. Vol. 7: * The protagonist, Phosphophyllite...Phosphophyllite? Nonetheless, I'll talk about everyone's hobbies this time. Vol. 8: * The protagonist. Most of the original Phosphophyllite has been lost. Please, bear with them as well. Story Beginning Phosphophyllite is introduced as a Gem who wishes to be a fighter but is too weak and brittle, as well as untalented in any other areas. Kongo-sensei summons them as he finally found a job suitable for them: the creation of a natural history encyclopedia. They have no idea how to go about this and ask the other Gems for advice. Eventually, they are pointed towards Cinnabar, a Gem who stays outside and patrols the beach at night, avoiding the other Gems because of the poison that their body secretes. Phos searches for Cinnabar all day but does not manage to find them. Resting on a hill, Phos is suddenly attacked by the Moon People but Cinnabar appears and drives them off. Both Gems become damaged during the incidence and the resident doctor Rutile repairs them both. Phos learns that the hill where they were attacked is a dangerous place where Heliodor was recently captured. They go back and meet Cinnabar again, learning that the other Gem stays on that hill because they don't want to bother anyone anymore and wish to be taken to the Moon. Troubled by this, Phosphophyllite makes a one-sided promise to help Cinnabar find a fun job that they will enjoy more. Ventricosus Phos continues to have trouble working on the encyclopedia. They are recommended to speak with Diamond, who is apparently experimenting with a new technique to fight against the Moon People. Phos goes out to meet them and Diamond recommends that to becomes stronger, they should change and do things they normally wouldn't do. Just then, a sunspot appears and the Moon People attack. Diamond shows off their technique: using their sword to deflect the Moon People's arrows back at them. Unfortunately, this technique is taxing on Diamond and causes their arm to break. Diamond's partner, Bort arrives to the scene and easily defeats the Moon People before chastising Diamond for their recklessness. Another sunspots immediately appears but ignores the group and heads directly towards the school where Kongo-sensei is in meditation and thus unable to fight them. The group rushes back to the school and Bort again easily defeats the Moon People, but not before they drop a large shell onto the school ground. A snail emerges from the shell and swallows Phos, digesting and melting them. All attempts to fight the snail end up with the Gem's swords or bodies being melted, but they finally manage to push the snail into the school's salt-water pond, causing it to shrink. It has now become a tiny slug while its large shell sinks to the bottom of the pond. The Gems search for Phos but cannot find them. Diamond sees the slug respond to their calls and believe Phos has been transformed into the slug. They seek help from the other Gems for a way to turn Phos back but are unsuccessful. Finally, Diamond meets Cinnabar, who expresses doubt at the idea and believes the slug is just an ordinary slug. They also explain that those types of creatures eat rocks and minerals to form their shells. Diamond realizes that Phos has been incorporated into the snail's shell and gathers the other Gems to pull the shell out of the pond and extract their fragments from it. After being successfully put back together, Phosphophyllite learns that they are able to understand and communicate with the slug, who calls itself Ventricosus, the ruler of the Admirabilis. In order to help Phos' problems, Ventricosus suggests they go to the ocean. Kongo-sensei forbids it, but they manage to steal supplies and sneak away on their own. After venturing far underwater, Ventricosus returns to her true form as a humanoid. While traveling deeper into the ocean, she explains to Phos the legend regarding her people, the Gems, and the Moon People. Ventricosus also tells Phos that her people were captured and are being held by the Moon People. With the day is about to end and the both of them far from the land, Ventricosus reveals that this was a trap, she made a deal with the Moon People to offer them one of the Gems in return for the release of her younger brother, Aculeatus. The Moon People appear above the ocean's surface and capture Phos, breaking off their legs. During negotiations between Ventricosus and the Moon People, Aculeatus awakens and manages to regain their original humanoid form, defeating the Moon People. Feeling guilty, Ventricosus changes her mind about using Phos as a sacrifice to get back the rest of their kin. The two Admirabilis return to the sea after they leave Phos on the shore of the land, giving them two of the spines from Aculeatus' agate shell as replacement for their legs. Amethyst While Phos was lost at sea, the Gems were frantically searching for them, even spending most of the dusk underwater to find them. Phos washes up on the shore in the cove where Cinnabar stays. The latter brings Phos back to the school where the other Gems find them. Angered, Kongo-sensei scolds Phos and relieves them from their job with the encyclopedia. Phosphophyllite has their legs replaced by new ones made from Aculeatus' agate spines. At first, they were unable to use them as their inclusions needed to adjust to the new material, but very shortly afterwards, they find that they can run at an incredible speed, whizzing past the other Gems before they even notice Phos. Unfortunately, Phos cannot control their legs or stop where they want. Yellow Diamond, currently the eldest among the Gems and also the fastest, manages to catch Phos. Kongo-sensei theorizes that Phosphophyllite's inclusions actually had a lot of potential, but due to Phos' fragile structure, they were unable to use their full potential. By attaching the stronger agate legs, the inclusions suddenly had an outlet for their power. Phos, excited at their newfound strength, once again requests that they be allowed to fight. Kongo-sensei asks Obsidian for the lightest blade, which he takes and holds out to Phos. The Gem takes the blade and immediately falls as it is still too heavy for them. Kongo suggests that Phos partner up with Amethyst since they are experts at swordplay. He also asks Phos for a report of the events during their trek in the ocean. Phos, having lost their original legs and thus a third of their body, has also lost a lot of memories with that part. They cannot recall much, but manage to utter the word "human", which causes Kongo to become shocked for unknown reasons. He dismisses the Gems. Phos trains with the Amethyst twins for a while before a sunspot appears. Showing off to Phos, the twins become careless while fighting the Moon People, the sunspot is revealed to be the new type with a weapon made using gem parts. The Amethyst twins are shattered while Phos watches, paralyzed with fear. Bort rushes to the scene and defeats the Moon People, saving the twins. Later, after the twins are reassembled, Phos apologizes to them for not being able to react, but they apologize back for their carelessness. Winter Winter arrives and the Gems prepare for hibernation since they cannot function well with the lack of sunlight. Phos questions the need to hibernate since they do not feel sleepy, even though previously they were always the first to sleep and the last to wake. As most of the Gems enter hibernation, Antarcticite awakens to take up winter duty with Kongo-sensei. Phos, who could not sleep, joins them and is allowed to partner up with a reluctant Antarc. In meeting Antarcticite, Phos reveal that they felt frustration in their last involvement in battle. The fact that Phos couldn't do anything, and that none of the other gems scolded them, made them want to work harder. They join Antarc in winter duties, keeping the other Gems asleep and cut ice floes whose loud noise would disturb the Gems. Phos is characteristically still poor at doing these jobs. Antarc tells them that their weakness is that they don't try to do things they cannot do, in other words they should try new things, much like the advice that Diamond gave them. While cutting ice floes, Phos hears voices coming from them. Antarc and Kongo both reassure them that that is normal and that the ice floes contain inclusions much like the Gems do, though Kongo tells Phos that the ice floes simply repeat back what is already in their own minds. At one point, Phos hears the ice floe encourage them to lose their arms in order to gain strength the same way they lost their legs. Phos rejects these thoughts, but the voices jolt them when they mention Cinnabar. Phos slips and falls into the water. Antarc pulls them out and is shocked to find that their arms have been broken off. Antarc jumps into the water but cannot find the arms at all, they have disappeared completely. They both report back to Kongo-sensei, who is also visibly disturbed. He comforts Antarc, who blames this on themselves, and suggests they go to the Beach of Beginnings, where Gems are born. Antarc puts a gold and platinum allow onto Phos as substitute for their arms, even though it is too heavy. While their inclusions adapt to the alloy, they start doing strange things, like trapping Phos inside a metal cube. During this time, a sunspot appears and Antarc fights the Moon People. This sunspot is another new type, containing grenade-like exploding gems. Kongo-sensei is also simultaneously attacked and trapped by the Moon People back at the school. Antarc manages to defeat the new type and goes to free Phos from their cube. In the midst of doing so, Antarc is shot by an arrow and shatters. Another sunspot had appeared. Phos helplessly watches as the Moon People collect the pieces of Antarc and leaves. They beg their gold arm to obey their commands and fight, but even then they are unable to stop the Moon People. Kongo arrives at the scene to find a broken Phosphophyllite, both of them grieving at the loss of Antarcticite. Spring After the loss of Antarcticite, Phos takes up winter duties. They cut their hair short as tribute to Antarc, as well as adopting a more serious personality. Their new gold arms give them incredible abilities and they are able to deal with the Moon People with ease. As winter ends and the Gems wake up, all of them become fascinated with Phos' new arms and abilities. Bort senses Phos' potential and has them to partner up in order to point out the flaws in Phos' fighting technique. Diamond is initially shocked at losing Bort as a partner but accepts this change. The first sunspot they encounter is a double sunspot from which Shiro emerges. After spending the entire day dealing with it, Shiro becomes docile when met by Kongo-sensei. Phos accidentally hears Kongo call it by its name and starts to doubt him. They have a sudden unthinkable realization that Kongo may be connected to the Moon People. They meet Cinnabar to discuss this, but the latter informs them that all the other Gems already know about that, but chooses to believe in Kongo no matter what. * They help Rutile find rubies for Padparadscha. Padparadscha later goes on a walk with Phos to ask a question. After asking them, Padparadscha advises them to be more discreet about the harsh truth, as it could hurt the person who the truth is intended to be hidden from. * Phos tries to find out more about the Moon People, and goes to consult Alexandrite. When the next sunspot appears, Phos forgets their sword and shields themselves with their alloy. They catch one of the 'Sundry' lunarians and attempts to talk to them, but Amethyst (Cinnabar in the anime) comes to help and exterminates the lunarian. Later, Phos tries to find more information about the Moon People within the library. * When three sunspots are found to be in the same place at the same time, they ask Kongo-''sensei'' to let them join their team, and is surprised by Ghost Quartz's sudden appearance. * Later, during a fight against the Moon People, Ghost sacrifices themself to save Phos. When Phos is later reassembled by Rutile, they discover that Ghost had an inner shell : Cairngorm. They become partners. * Phos is internally stressed after losing Ghost, they have a nervous breakdown and mistake Cairngorm for Antarc. Phos traps Cairngorm and with their alloy and drags them near where Hemimorphite, Watermelon Tourmaline and Neptunite are fighting. Phos breaks their own head, their alloy grasping the shards, and breaks one into smaller pieces. Jade and Rutile arrive and break Phos in half so that their alloy won't further shatter any other shards. * Phos, Cairngorm, Sphene and Peridot are caught in a fight with a new type of Sunspot, and the cause seems lost until Tourmaline and Bort come to the rescue. Phos brings back a piece of a strange game, and Kongo-''sensei'' seems to know it... * In another fight, Phos loses their head. Cairngorm suggests to replace it with Lapis Lazuli's head, and when Kongo-''sensei'' refuses, Cairngorm begins to remove their own head. Sensei gives in after seeing this, along with hearing Rutile's comments. * 102 years later, Phos awakens. They are surprised by the weight of their head, and when handed a bowl of water to glance at their new head, is amazed by their beauty. They go through the day like usual, and when falling asleep, has a dream where they speak with Lapis about their plan against the Moon People. At the end of the dream, Lapis is decapitated, and Phos awakens in a start, able to see things in all their details. * They achieve their goal of journeying to the moon, as Cairngorm accidentally breaks them in the Moon People's sacrificial alter. They learn the goals of the Moon People, as well as other questions that prior to this visit that were unanswered from Prince Aechmea. * Afterwards, Phos returns back to Earth to recruit other Gems to visit the moon. They're successful in capturing the interest of a few with their stories, but others are suspicious. * Back on the Moon, Phos reveals the truth about abducted Gems being crushed to power to the others. They then go find Padparadscha, which has been fixed by the Moon People. Phos asks Aechmea if the crushed Gems can be restored, to which he replies that he will try but it is not certain if they'll succeed. Relationships The Gems are generally kind to each other, including to Phosphophyllite, their youngest sibling. They are shown to willingly pull out the shell Phos was absorbed into, or staying up into the night searching for them and being only slightly annoyed. However, they don't seem to mind the idea of Phos changing into a slug, thinking it's the best for them due to their troublemaking tendencies. Diamond commented once that Phos wasn't too popular and asks them (mistaking the slug for Phos) to be more friendly to others. At night Phos sometimes plays card games with other Gems. Phos and Morganite nicknamed Diamond and Euclase as 'team eyebrows'. Later the Gems see the changes in Phos' body and personality and begin to respect them as an equal rather than a younger sibling. Diamond seems to spoil them more than the other Gems do. Dia was the only one who was concerned when everyone believed Phos was a slug. They also volunteered to persuade S''ensei'' when Phos's plea to go to the ocean was rejected. They didn't get angry when Phos asked to be Bort's partner, and was very understanding about the whole situation. Cinnabar claims that Phos is useless and a disappointment, but quietly hopes for Phos to fulfill their one-sided promise. Phos themself is quite fond of Cinnabar due to Cinnabar accidentally revealing their secret to them. Phos, because they have never been depended upon before, is all the more determined to help them. At the current point in the manga Phos is still in the midst of fulfilling their promise with Cinnabar, and therefore there is little interaction between the two. Bort bluntly called Phos 'scraps', thinks Phos is useless and threatens to reduce them to dust. It is not known if Bort was joking or not. After Phos becomes more powerful, Bort asks them to be their teammate. Phos later sees Bort's decisiveness and knowledge in battle as useful and recommends S''ensei'' to make each Gem partner with Bort at least once. Phos sees Bort's criticism of their partner's fighting style as a way of caring. Yellow Diamond is kind and helpful to Phos, but denies to be their teammate, claiming to be too old to handle the youngest gem. The twin Amethysts are also kind to them, but enjoy teasing them. When Phos kneels and asks them for forgiveness, they both apologize instead, reasoning that they wanted to show off to Phos and let their guard down. Alexandrite thought the initial Phos always exaggerated everything. Though they are not particularly close to each other, Phos meets Rutile quite often after the doctor takes interest in their rapid physical changes. Rutile is always willing to explain many things to them, and even worries about Phos's disappearance. Rutile overhears Phos's and Padparadscha's discussion, but Phos denies any confrontation to keep Rutile from getting hurt. Phos still remembers Padparadscha as a cool gem and admires them. Phos follows their advice to be more discreet about the truth. During winter, Phos becomes Antarcticite's junior at work. Antarc tells them bluntly about how they do nothing, but after hearing Phos's story and desire to work more, they agree to partner with Phos and teach them how to take care of winter, among other things. Phos thinks of Antarc as a kind and brave person. Antarc's abduction by the Lunarians shocked them so much they started to have hallucinations about them, and took the blame for Antarc's death. Ventricosus claims that Phos's color looked tasty, hence why she ate them. Phos wants the Gems and Admirabilis to be on friendly terms, but this idea is tossed as it's revealed she was using them as a trading tool in exchange for her brother Aculeatus. Phos accepts this and forgives her, leading her to take compassion and return them to shore. They seemed very close to S''ensei'', loving to hide under Kongo-sensei's robe prior to their change, inviting him to card games, and even talking back. As the series progresses, Phos begins to suspect that Sensei knows more about the Lunarians than he is letting on after the encounter with Shiro the dog. This leads Phos to suspect him of being on the Lunarian's side, even going so far as to not rescuing Ghost to see how Sensei ''banishes Lunarians. After suspecting that Lunarians can talk and forming a plan to go to the moon, Phos discovers from Prince Aechmea that Sensei is a robot created by humans to pray for the Lunarians, and is convinced Sensei is a broken machine that needs to do its job and banish the Lunarians so they won't abduct gems anymore. In an attempt to get him to pray, Phos manipulates several other gems to go to the moon for a second time and betray ''Sensei. '' It is evident at this point that Phos strongly dislikes ''Sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Phosphate * Chemistry: Zn2Fe(PO4)2•4H2O * Color: Blue-green to colorless Phosphophyllite is a rare mineral composed of hydrated zinc phosphate. Its name derives from its chemical composition (phosphate) and the Greek word for "leaf", phyllon, a reference to its cleavage (the way in which it tends to split or cut). It is highly prized by collectors for its rarity and for its delicate bluish green color. Phosphophyllite is rarely cut because it is fragile and brittle, and large crystals are too valuable to be broken up. 240px-Phosphophyllit_mineralogisches_museum_bonn.jpg|rough phosphophyllite Quote * "No way! I want something cooler." - Phos in regards to their job compiling an encyclopedia. * "Just don't say you're going to the moon, okay?!" -Phos, to Cinnabar. Trivia * Phosphophyllite is mentioned to have a strong connection with their own inclusions, which allow their memories and personality to be kept more intact even if they lose pieces of themselves. * Since Gems are mostly inorganic matter, change isn't something that normally happens to them, but Phosphophyllite has undergone many physical changes throughout the story, so much so that more than half of her original body has been replaced by new parts. The series toys with the idea of a Ship of Theseus, a philosophical thought experiment that asks whether an object is still the same if parts of it are placed bit by bit until eventually none of the original parts remain. * Ironically, in the beginning, it was suggested by Diamond that Phos change themselves to improve, though Diamond meant this more in a behavioral way. * From chapter 21 onwards, the agate pattern on their legs was masked by the powder because Phos wanted to stand out less. * The collaboration with TASAKI features a Phosphophyllite necklace that has 18K white gold, a South Sea pearl on the left, and a teardrop shaped Phosphophyllite gem on the right. * At some point, Phos had an arm made of gold-platinum alloy attached to their body to replace their lost arms. Since it was too heavy for their brittle body to lift, the alloy spread and wrapped around Phos' body like a net or lattice, strengthening it. This may be a reference to Kintsugi, the Japanese technique of repairing broken pottery with lacquer that has been mixed with gold, silver, or platinum. This technique is used to embrace the flaws of the broken object rather than disguising it. Gallery Phos design.jpeg|Anime's official character reference sheet. Phos anime.jpg|Phos from the OVA Phos anime2.jpg|Phos from the OVA Phos card.jpeg||Playing card: front Phos card2.jpg|Playing card: front (special edition) TASAKI_Phos.jpg|TASAKI collaboration artwork. Phosphophyllite.png|Phos from the promo cover of the 2017 anime. Category:Characters Category:Gems